


Force of Nature

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thinking about Monica and what could be if only he let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes. June 2004.

X-FILES OFFICE, MONDAY MORNING

John was frowning, staring out of the rain soaked window of the basement office. He was too deep in thought and in too much of a bad mood to notice Monica place a steaming cup of fresh coffee on his desk.  
Monica smiled inwardly at how peaceful her partner and best friend looked when he was thinking. She also  
noticed his muscles and how pert they looked when he had his shirt sleeves rolled up, as he always did when  
they were in the office.

Monica grimaced as she took her coat off. "It is absolutely siling down out there. You wouldn't think it was the middle of summer." She looked over at John who was still lost in his thoughts. She knew not to  
disturb him when he was lost in his own world.

Rather than waiting for John to acknowledge her presence, she turned her computer on and got on with writing up the case reports that she didn't have time to do on Friday.

~Every week is always the same for him. He conforms to the nine to five on a Monday and is always glad when  
Friday comes around. He often feels that he is too old and at times too cold.

Yet she never listens because in his eyes she is too old to feel earthquakes and acts too cool to show she  
cares. She is not listening to him, so why should he listen to her.

He is a natural disaster and he has wanted her too much. He knows that he is going lose because he has  
wanted her too much. He now knows that he has to choose.

She is the cause of all of this. He is sick of trying to please her. One day she will find his emotions  
showing because she is the world - she is his world.

Like a broken dam she is empty. All that is left are the sticks and stones. They were built by other people  
and it always shows. She isn't even listening because in his mind she is too old to feel earthquakes and  
acts too cool to show she cares. He knows she is not listening to him so why should he have to listen to her.

She is a natural disaster and she has wanted him too much. She knows that she is going to lose because she  
has wanted him too much. She has always known that one day she will have to choose.

He is the cause of all of this. She is sick of trying to please him. One day he will see all of her emotions showing because he is the world - he is her world.~

Monica was gently tapping John on his exposed forearm. A few moments passed before John flinched at the  
gentleness of Monica's touch. "Huh, how long have you been here?" he asked angrily.

Monica backed away slightly, trying to gauge the full extent of John's mood. "About twenty minutes, I did  
try to get your attention when I came in but you were in your own reality and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh right." As John began to calm down, he noticed the coffee that Monica had bought for him was cold and had a skin on top of it. "Sorry you wasted your money on my drink."

"It's OK just buy me a beer after work to make up for not drinking it." Monica looked concerned, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just some stuff that I don't know if I can ever resolve it. Why do you want to know?" John replied.

"No reason just wondering, where do you want to go?"

John looked Monica in the eyes and smiled. "I was thinking Harry's Bar but if it's still bouncing down  
we can always go there another night." 

Monica sat on the edge of John's desk. "Tonight is good. How about my place after work?" she added,  
"According to the weather report we've got this for another three days."

John stood up and headed for the door. "Yeah sure Mon. I'll bring pizza and rent a couple of DVD's."

Monica asked, "You going now? It's only just gone eleven." when he was in the hallway

"Yeah are you coming or are you staying?" he shouted.

"I'm coming with you, just let me turn off the computer."

"I'll be in the car. See you in ten minutes."


End file.
